leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Recover (move)
|maxpp= |power=— |accuracy=— |gen=I |category=Smart |damagecategory=Status |appeal=2 |jam=1 |cdesc=Startles Pokémon that made a same-type appeal. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Increased Voltage is added to the performance score. |category6=Clever |appeal6=2 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Works well if it is the same type as the move used by the last Pokémon. |touches=no |protect=no |magiccoat=no |snatch=yes |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=self }} Recover (Japanese: じこさいせい Self-regeneration) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generations I-III Recover restores up to 50% of the user's maximum , and it has 20 . In the Generation I core series only, Recover will also fail if the difference between the user's maximum HP and current HP leaves a remainder of 255 when divided by 256 (such as 255 or 511). This was fixed in and all future generations. Generation IV onwards Recover's PP is reduced to 10. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Recover, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |Restores HP by 1/2 of the user's maximum HP. Few Pokémon learn this technique on their own.}} |Half of the user's maximum HP is restored. Few Pokémon learn this move on their own.}} |Restores HP by 1/2 the max HP.}} |Recovers up to half the user's maximum HP.}} |A self-healing move that restores HP by up to half of the user's maximum HP.}} |A self-healing move. The user restores its own HP by up to half of its max HP.}} |Restoring its own cells, the user restores its own HP by half of its max HP.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 31 |31 39 }} 31 |31 39 }} 12 |12 10 |10 40 }} }} 36 }} 44 |86|79|50|50 55 }} 43 |43}} 47 |47}} 10 |10 8 |8}} 71 |71|71|71}} 71 |71|71|71}} 44 |46|50|50 41 |41}} 56 |55|62|62 47 |47}} 31 |27}} 32 |32}} 32 |32}} 61 |61|form=Normal Forme}} 61 |61|form=Defense Forme}} 61 |61|form=Speed Forme}} By |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔|note=Chain breed}} Special move Generation III }} Generation IV }} By Generation V Generation VI |note=Lv. 50}} In other games Recover restores half of the user's max HP in Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, and Gates to Infinity. In the Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) games, Recover restores 1/5 of the user's max HP. In Super Mystery Dungeon, Recover restores 40% of the user's max HP. Description |Restores the user's HP by half its maximum HP.}} |Restores the user's HP by half its maximum HP.}} | }} |It restores your HP by half of your max HP.}} |It restores your HP.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series * has been confirmed to know Recover. However, it has only used it in the radio drama The Birth of Mewtwo, so it is has never been seen using it. In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Just My Luck...Shuckle, 's was revealed to know Recover by 's Pokédex. In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=自我再生 自我復元 |zh_cmn=自我再生 自我復元 / 自我复元 自我復原 |da=Gendanne |nl=Herstel |fi=Toipuminen |fr=Soin |de=Genesung |el=Ανάρρωση Anárrosi |id=Penyembuh |it=Ripresa |ko=HP회복 |pl=Leczenie Regeneracja Wewnętrzna Moc |pt_br=Recuperação |pt_eu=Recuperar |sr=Oporavak |es_la=Recuperación |es_eu=Recuperación |sv=Återhämtning |vi=Tự Hồi Phục Tự Tái Tạo }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Status moves that heal the user immediately Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Genesung es:Recuperación fr:Soin it:Ripresa ja:じこさいせい zh:自我再生（招式）